Visum et Repertum
by ceruleanday
Summary: It's a mind trick. About memory and death. Just remember. Remember. Remember my next hunt. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **All hail to Kishimoto Masashi. _Just borrowed his great masterpiece' characters. Story and plotline are mine._

**Summary : **Kau tak pernah melihatku, sayang. Kau hanya mengingat mereka. Sebagian kecil dari masa lalu yang ingin kau lupakan. Kau—lupa padaku seorang. Tetapi, tak perlu bersedih, sayang. Akan kubuat kau ingat, hingga kau berkata. _"—semua yang sudah kuotopsi adalah kawan-kawan lamaku sendiri."_

**Warning : **AU, _mind trick, heavy dark theme, boring (perhaps), no pairing in this chapter._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**.**

_Visum et Repertum_

**by **ceruleanday

January, 2012

—_write things based on trace evidence. Never tell __**lies**__. _

**.**

_A fic of __**psychology**__**, horror, crime, mystery, **_and _**drama **_

(**Latin**—_Visum_ adalah melihat sesuai kenyataan et [dan] _Repertum_ ialah melaporkan)

.

.

.

**Chapter One : **Confusing

**.**

**.**

**.**

..._you will report things based on something you see and sense, right? Or, you write things based on your memory?_

_Is your memory real or fake?_

**.**

Ia berjalan dengan kedua kakinya yang berlapiskan _boot _kulit berwarna pastel. Langkahnya cepat dan tergesa-gesa. Bulan tergantung di antara awan kelabu dan langit gelap. Hujan mungkin akan turun sebentar lagi. Untung ia menyampirkan payung di tangannya sembari celingukan melihat arah dari selembar kertas. Rintik air dari langit memaksanya berhenti sebentar. Ia menoleh, mengamati jalan yang sudah begitu sepi, dan menemukan titik keramaian.

Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Kasus penembakan. Ditemukan beberapa buah longsongan peluru sejauh empat meter dari tubuh korban mati. Darah merembes dan mengenai _pedestrian cross_. Lagi-lagi, pembunuhan di jalanan. Motif dan cara yang selalu random. Polisi, penyidik, detektif swasta, ahli TKP, dokter forensik, dan ahli balistik mengerumuni si tubuh kaku. Hujan kian merintik dan waktunya mengevakuasi.

"Oi, segera bawa mayat ke dalam mobil. Kita akan mengotopsi setelah ahli TKP menyisir area yang diperlukan! Surat permohonan visum sudah di tanganku!" seru pria beruban dengan tampang urakan. Lebih mirip penyanyi _punk _tak tahu usia dibanding ketua forensik Rumah Sakit Sendai. Jiraiya namanya. Gerombolan anak buahnya yang berpakaian seperti kantung plastik mendekat dan melaksanakan titahnya. Mata tuanya yang awas tidak mudah dipengaruhi, meski hujan deras sekali pun. Ia memandangi sosok gadis yang terengah-engah pasca berlarian dengan sebuah payung yang melindungi kepalanya. "Oh, Haruno. Maaf sudah memanggilmu malam-malam begini."

"Ah, _daijobu_. Sudah jadi kebiasaan, bukan? Lagipula istirahat tiga jam saya rasa cukup."

Si pria beruban tertawa. "Oke."

"Bagaimana penyisirannya, _Sir_?" tanya si gadis.

"_Well, _soal ini itu kurasa yang lebih tahu adalah pria di sebelah sana. Aku hanya melihat sepintas. Posisi, letak, dan jarak mayat dari senjata yang dicurigai sebagai agen pembunuh. Nah, silakan kau bertanya pada Uchiha di sana itu."

_Oh. Rasanya malas sekali kalau harus berbicara dengannya, _batin Sakura. "_Saa. _Aku mengerti."

Ia melangkah di atas tanah yang membecek tapi dicegat oleh sebuah tangan. Jiraiya tersenyum, "perhatikan dan lihat. Aku selalu tahu kau yang paling terbaik dari yang terbaik."

"Tentu. Terima kasih, Jiraiya-_sensei_." Dan, ia melengang.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bermunculan tersimpan dalam benaknya. Setidaknya, ia hanya akan berbicara sebentar. Seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun tengah berjongkok sembari mencatat di atas notes kecil. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak cepat bersamaan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari lokasi penembakan. Diguyur hujan pun, ia tetap tak bergeming. Pergerakannya statis seakan ia adalah robot. Antara kasihan dan iba, Haruno Sakura terpaksa berbagi payung dengan pemuda itu, meski harus menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Bisa kita berbicara? Aku hanya ingin bertanya menge—"

"Tunggulah semenit lagi, Sakura."

Ah, kedua alis Sakura meninggi. _Dari mana dia tahu kalau aku yang berdiri di belakangnya? Hujan cukup deras. Bisa membedakan suara meski di tengah kegaduhan? Wow, you're amazing as usual, Uchiha Sasuke. _

Ujung lancip pena miliknya menggesek kertas notes. Sedikit basah di atasnya dan memberi noda air. Ia kembali memasukkan si pena ke dalam saku jaket berwarna pastel yang dikenakannya. Proses pencatatan dan pengecekan TKP sudah selesai. Sepertinya.

"Hn?"

Sakura memutar bola mata hijaunya. "Urusanku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan tugas kalian—maksudku para penyidik. Tapi setidaknya, sebelum surat perintah visum kalian ajukan untuk timku, aku perlu kepastian. Satu saja."

"Maaf, tapi kau belum bisa mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai hal _itu _kepada kami, ataupun _aku_. Terlalu simpang siur. Harus dipastikan." Berikutnya, si pengujar melengang pergi, tak memedulikan tubuhnya yang basah. Bahkan, tak mengucapkan terima kasih sudah diberikan payung untuk berteduh—meski sebentar. Saat kedua mata oniksnya bersirobok dengan mata hijau itu, Sasuke sudah paham satu pertanyaan milik Sakura. "Bertanya soal _itu _lagi, eh? Kurasa jawabannya sudah jelas. Semua korban mungkin berkaitan dengan masa lalumu, Sakura. Tetapi, bukan berarti ada sangkut pautnya denganmu. Kau paham, 'kan?"

Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengerucutkan bibirnya saat itu juga, tetapi dalih yang diujarkan Sasuke seperti ingin membuatnya melakukan lebih dari itu. Menonjok, mungkin?

"Kau lah yang tidak pernah paham, Sasuke! Sepuluh korban sebelumnya adalah teman-temanmu juga! Teman-teman _kita_..." teriaknya semakin parau.

"Meski cara, tempat dan waktunya random, tetapi lihat wajah-wajah mereka! Kau mengenal mereka bukan?" seru si gadis. Ia tidak sungkan lagi meninggikan suaranya pada satu-satunya kandidat ketua di bagian _Coronary _Departemen Penyidikan dan Penyelidikan _Crime Scene _Kepolisian Sendai. "Pertama, Jiroubo. Lalu, Deidara. Hidan, Kakuzu, Sakon dan kembarannya Ukon, Suigetsu, Juugo, Tayuya, Ami, dan dua minggu lalu—Karin. Kau tahu mereka semua, 'kan!" lanjutnya lirih.

Sekonyong-konyong hujan berefek pada kesunyian sesaat. Uchiha Sasuke sudah terlalu basah dan letih. Ia sama sekali belum kembali ke flat-nya semenjak sehari yang lalu. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan dan tugas yang harus ditangani dan ditkontrolnya. Di usia yang semuda itu, ia tahu, semua kasus yang datang kepadanya akan mengajarinya satu hal. Lakukan pekerjaan seprofesional mungkin dan lupakan masalah emosi.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu." ujarnya dingin. Kedua tungkainya bergerak menjauh, membawa lari tubuhnya ke tempat di mana hujan tak lagi menderas, dan meninggalkan banyak tanya pada si gadis. "Aku hanya akan memberimu ini—"

Mata hijaunya mengikuti gerakan tangan Sasuke. Ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"—_I'm sorry."_

Darah bersama bercaknya mengering oleh hujan. Tangan si gadis memucat dan lemas. Masih meremas lembaran foto dari kamera Polaroid yang dibawa-bawa oleh sang kandidat ketua bagian _Coronary. _Ia masih mengenal wajah itu. Samar, tapi ia hanya perlu tato segitiga berwarna merah itu saja. Jika itu bukan Inuzuka Kiba, lalu memorinya tidak pernah salah, 'kan?

'_Ki-Kiba-kun…'_

_(let me bring you back to the past)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_It's almost more than fifteen years ago._

_Remember. Remember. Remember._

Ya. Ia mengingatnya. Ia memajang frame-frame itu seakan tak pernah lupa dengan masa lalu. Ia mengenakan kawat gigi di usianya yang masih sembilan tahun, bersama sebuah kacamata tua berbentuk kotak yang melekat pada matanya. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Berantakan sana-sini. Tak peduli, bahkan bila perlu hanya menggunakan karet gelang yang usang agar anak-anak rambutnya tak berterbangan oleh angin. Warnanya merah muda—itu lah sebab muasal ia disebut si _pinky_. Pendek sebahu tanpa perkakas lain yang mempercantiknya. Ia tak suka bersolek di usianya yang ke-lima belas. Menggapai _limosin _milik sahabatnya tanpa gaun berjumbai berlian dan _high heels _setinggi enam belas senti. Ia lebih terpukau pada buku dan komputer butut zaman purbakala. Di sudut kamar sempit dan ditemani dengan sebuah keyakinan—

—_I do admit that I am a geek._

Tapi, ia masih memiliki masa depan. Setidaknya.

Ia berada di masa lima belas tahun yang lalu. Usianya sepuluh dan ia mengenakan syal berbulu domba rajutan neneknya. Giginya tonggos dan diamankan oleh kawat merek biasa yang telah dipakainya selama berbulan-bulan. Ia benci dokter gigi tapi ia lebih takut pada ancaman ibunya. Saat berlari mengejar jemputan, ia ditarik oleh sekawanan anak perempuan lain yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Menyudutkannya dan mengatakan bila ia gadis jelek buruk rupa yang suka mencari-cari perhatian gurunya. Ia tidak melawan—tidak pernah bahkan. Ia hanya berdiam diri dan mencari celah agar bisa keluar dari kebisingan menyebalkan itu.

Sekonyong-konyong, ia merasa begitu dingin. Tubuhnya membeku, padahal salju belum sepenuhnya berada di titik puncak. Semacam angin jahat yang berhembus melalui bulu romanya. Tak hanya ia yang merasakan perasaan aneh itu, anak-anak perempuan nakal itu bergidik dan mengusap-usap lengan mereka. Saat kesempatan memberi celah, gadis itu tak melewatkannya. Ia berlari, sekuat tenaga.

_Remember. _[覚えていますか?]

Ia mengingat wajah-wajah itu. Satu per satu. Detil demi detil. Ia memiliki memori yang begitu baik. Mampu mengabsorbsi banyak ilmu dalam sekali telan. Ia dan kemampuan _photograph memory-_nya. Segelintir orang di dunia memiliki keahlian genetik itu termasuk dirinya. Semua wajah yang bermunculan dalam masa lalunya yang buruk adalah wajah-wajah yang sangat berkesan. Terlebih, _mereka _yang membuatnya merasa terhina.

Oh. Dia bukan pendendam, tentu saja. Ia tak'kan pernah menggunakan ingatan jangka panjang sekaligus berkah Tuhan itu untuk menuntut balas. Sudah cukup di masa lalu, ia yakin tak mungkin bertemu mereka lagi. Gadis ini sudah jauh berkelana. Cukup jauh membawanya ke sebuah tempat di mana ia akan memulai kehidupan dewasanya semenjak lulus dengan _grade _terbaik di SMA.

Ia mengingat bocah ini. Hidan. Bocah berambut perak dan bermata bulat. Sangat suka mengolok dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Bocah yang sama sekali tak paham etika komunikasi dua arah. Lalu, Deidara. Gadis ini tak pernah tahu gender bocah ini. Ia tak merasa pernah terganggu dengan kehadirannya, hanya tatapan mengintimidasi yang diberikannya jauh lebih menusuk dibanding pisau bermata dua. Gadis ini tak suka—sebab mata biru Deidara akan selalu tertuju pada rambut merah mudanya. Itu—itu sama saja dengan _eyes abuse, _bukan? Oh. Ia ingat lagi. Suigetsu. Anak nakal dari kelas yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tukang gencet dan suka memalak. Jangan salahkan bila gadis ini harus menghemat uang jajannya jika dengan kesialan yang menyebalkan, ia dipertemukan dengan anak itu. Ah. Karin—gadis yang misterius. Berkacamata dan menjadi saingan terhebat gadis buruk rupa ini. Tetapi, di masa depan, Karin akan menjadi saingan paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada.

Banyak nama. Ia mengingatnya dengan baik. Bahkan, karakternya pun terbaca sempurna olehnya. Seperti bentuk dan letak tato kesayangan milik Inuzuka Kiba. Ataupun keloid Uchiha Sasuke tepat di perutnya—bekas _Appendectomy _sepertinya. Ah, kenapa gadis ini tahu ya? Oh. Ia hanya mencuri dengar dari Ino—gadis berambut emas dan bermata biru. Gadis yang kerap kali meminta ini itu dari gadis ini—terutama pekerjaan rumah sekolah mereka. Mereka sahabat kecil, meski sebenarnya Ino tampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah hidup gadis ini. Ambisi keduanya terlalu berbeda; ada yang menginginkan gelar _the most popular _dan ada yang berusaha merebut gelar _the nerd one_.

Ia bisa menyebutkan nama-nama manusia yang sering membuat masalah dengannya. Apakah nama Hidan, Deidara, Suigetsu dan Karin sudah disebutkan? Maka, yang berikutnya adalah Ami, Tayuya, Sakon dan kembarannya Ukon, lalu si gendut Jiroubo. Jika masalah memiliki pengertian dengan hal yang tidak diharapkan tetapi harus terjadi, maka Uchiha Sasuke juga termasuk masalah. Yah. Masalah di masa depan.

Kelogisannya menuntun pada pekerjaan ini. Pekerjaan luar biasa, namun biasa-biasa saja di mata orang-orang awam. Pekerjaan yang tidak semua orang bersedia dengan kerelaan hati melakukannya. Memangnya bertahun-tahun di ruangan mayat dan membedahnya bukan hal yang istimewa? Sebenarnya istimewa, hanya odor dan kuman menjadi penghalang utama.

Gadis ini bermata hijau cerah. Genetiknya sempurna, namun belum terasah. Itu hanya pendapat mengenai penampilan luar. Sesungguhnya, jiwa seseorang mirip dengan kerang. Apa yang di dalamnya mungkin lebih mulia dari yang tampak oleh mata mereka. Bertanya akan namanya—Haruno Sakura.

—_that's me. _[それは私です]

**.**

**.**

**.**

(_open your eyes and imagine the present days_)

Gadis itu terbangun letih. Bulir keringat bagai air mengalir tanpa henti dari pelipisnya. Seperti baru saja melewati malam di bawah guyuran hujan. Ah, di luar sana memang sedang hujan deras. Ia tak sempat memasukkan pakaian kotornya lagi ke dalam bak cucian. Sudah berhari-hari hujan dan ia menjadi semakin malas mengangkat bunyi _intercom_. Jika bukan si pengantar susu, kemungkinan besar si pengantar kasus alias Shikamaru Nara.

Masih dengan pakaian malamnya, gadis itu meraih selembar karet gelang dan mengikat rambut panjangnya yang acak-acakan. Ia memutar gagang pintu apartemennya dan memandangi wajah lelah si pengantar kasus. Sungguh pagi yang menyenangkan—secara sarkasme.

"_Morning_. Maaf lagi-lagi menganggu tidur cantikmu, nona Sakura."

"Berhenti berkata seperti pemain opera sabun, Shikamaru. Apa lagi kali ini?"

Shikamaru merogoh isi tas bututnya dan menyodorkan selembar amplop tebal ke arah si gadis. Ia mendengus. "_Gomen, gomen. _Hah, masih mengenai kasus yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Hasil identifikasi balistik. Kupikir kau mungkin mau melihatnya."

"Hm. _Thanks_. Akan kubaca baik-baik." balas si gadis.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi?" tanya Shikamaru. Kesan ambigu terdengar di balik ucapannya. "Ah, apa lagi-lagi berkaitan dengan _orang-orang di masa lalumu yang kelam_? Aku hanya mencuri dengar, maaf. Waktu rapat beberapa minggu yang lalu, suaramu mendengung begitu keras—terdengar hingga ke ruang kerjaku. Kau berteriak seperti orang kesurupan. _Hell, _kau nyaris mendapat detensi gegara kelakuanmu yang _under control _itu. Kau mau cerita padaku apa yang mengganggumu dengan semua kasus-kasus random itu?"

Sakura mendesis. Tangannya masih menggenggam gagang pintu dan akan segera membantingnya jika salah satu sepatu Shikamaru tidak menahannya. Terpaksa—mungkin—ia harus menjelaskan hal _yang mengganggunya _itu pada si Nara yang terkenal jenius di bagian balistik, Departemen Kepolisian Sendai. Bagian khusus yang mengidentifikasi peluru dan martil.

Sakura duduk di atas _cushion _empuk berwarna merah yang hanya muat untuk satu orang saja, sedangkan Shikamaru berdiri mengamati porselen-porselen mungil yang tersimpan apik dari balik kaca lemari ruang tamu. Tepat di hadapan si gadis, belasan album foto bersama sebuah buku alumni sekolah menengah atas terbuka lebar—menampilkan wajah-wajah yang dahulu sangat begitu dikenal olehnya. Oleh Haruno Sakura muda.

"Ia Hidan. _Well, _aku tidak pernah mencoba membencinya, meski bisa kau lihat sendiri bagaimana penampilannya. Urakan dan tsk—menyebalkan. Aku masih terlalu lugu dan polos saat itu. Ia selalu menumpahkan sup karamelnya di dalam laci mejaku."

"Masa sekolah menengah atas dan kau masih lugu? Astaga Sakura, kau bahkan tidak tahu Neji saat itu sudah—" Shikamaru menahan kata-katanya. "—_nevermind_. Bukankah si Hyuuga itu idolamu, eh?"

Mata lelah Sakura setengah terpejam. "Sudah? Maksudmu?"

"Yahh... sudah _itu, '_kan? Memang benar. Kau itu masih polos sampai sekarang. Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Siapa berikutnya?"

Jemari pucat Sakura membalik-balik lembaran buku alumni masa SMA miliknya. Ketika satu wajah tepat teringat di memorinya, ia berhenti. "Dia—Karin. Pramugari yang meninggal dua minggu yang lalu. Kau tahu?" Shikamaru menjawab dengan deheman. "Dia sangat suka menarik rambutku dan menyembunyikan kacamataku. Yahh, kuakui lensa kacamataku memang seperti pantat botol. Menyakitkan."

"Hmm. Lalu, di mana sekarang kacamata pantat botol itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu mengenakan kacamata model seperti itu."

"Ayah mengajakku menemui dokter spesialis mata. Operasi kornea kurasa. Dan, beginilah aku sekarang. Hanya mengandalkan _soft lens?_" jawabnya tanggap. "Dan, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Shikamaru Nara." lanjutnya setengah marah."Kemudian, masih ada Deidara, Tayuya, Sakon-Ukon, Jirobou, Ami, Kakuzu, dan Suigetsu. Sudah terlalu banyak cerita tidak terlalu baik yang kulewati bersama orang-orang itu."

Shikamaru mengambil sebuah boneka _Matryoshka _dari balik lemari kaca Sakura. Membuka-buka isinya dan mendapatkan telur emas mungil dari lapisan boneka yang kelima. Merasa seolah sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang begitu luar biasa. "Oh. _Sou ka."_

Jahil, pria berambut nanas itu menarik lembaran foto yang terabaikan. Melihat-lihat wajah-wajah tak familiar baginya. Mengacak-acak dan mengingatnya secara random. Kemudian, menemukan satu wajah yang tampak—dikenalnya. "Ini Sasuke ya? Rambutnya berbeda."

"Hm?" gumam Sakura. Shikamaru menunjukkan foto yang dipegangnya ke arah pengelihatan Sakura. Mata hijaunya menyipit. Memang benar-benar menyerupai Uchiha Sasuke, tetapi terlalu berbeda. "Itu... siapa? Sepertinya, aku tidak kenal."

"Kau yakin? Bukannya Jiraiya-_sensei _selalu berkata hanya kau yang memiliki kemampuan _photograph memory _itu? Tak mungkin kau bisa melupakan wajah yang sudah pernah tertangkap oleh kedua matamu. Teori sih." Foto itu kemudian tersodorkan untuk si gadis. "Sebaiknya kau lihat dulu baik-baik. Mungkin kau mengenalnya."

Ia membolak-balik selembar foto tua itu. Berwarna hitam putih tanpa nama dan identitas satu pun. Setidaknya, ia akan mengingat meski dari nama ataupun inisial. Tidak mungkin memorinya salah. Ia tahu, ia akan selalu mengingat semua wajah, nama, dan identitas unik dari semua foto yang dimilikinya. Tapi, yang ini berbeda. Ia—tidak mengenalnya. Sama sekali tidak.

"Dia ini—siapa?"

"Hn? Nah, itu aneh. Kau bisa lupa juga, 'kan?"

"Tapi... aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan foto-foto yang kusimpan, Shika. Aku—aku yakin aku tidak pernah memiliki foto wajah ini."

Shikamaru menurunkan sudut bibir dan memasukkan kedua tangan di saku _jeans-_nya. "Punya keistimewaan seperti itu juga kau pasti punya kelemahan, bukan? _Well, _jika kau memintaku untuk mencari tahu empunya wajah di foto itu, mungkin saja bisa."

"Memangnya ahli balistik juga punya akses ke database penduduk?" celetuk Sakura. Satu alisnya terangkat. "Jika saja ada satu atau dua _clue_, aku mungkin mengenalinya. _But anyway, _kurasa masalah siapa pemilik wajah ini tidak penting. Mau kulanjutkan wajah-wajah lain yang berkaitan dengan korban tewas dalam kasus-kasus ini?" ujar Sakura sembari mengembalikan selembar foto asing itu ke atas mejanya. Meninggalkan sebuah tanya dan rasa penasaran hebat bagi Shikamaru. Sebuah tangan jahil lagi-lagi terlihat di sana.

Pria itu mendengus. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada samping _cushion _yang diduduki Sakura. Begitu banyak hal yang gadis itu kisahkan. Mulai dari satu dan banyak nama. Semuanya terdengar menyakitkan bagi Shikamaru. Entah kenapa, gadis ini tampak begitu menderita di masa lalunya. Seperti tak ada kawan atau sahabat yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Apa karena ia _geek _dan berbeda?

Ada saatnya, pria itu berasumsi. Bahwa... gadis yang telah berteman dengannya selama kurang lebih enam tahun belakangan ini adalah gadis yang unik. Spesial.

"Sejak sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah, orang-orang yang sudah kusebutkan dan tewas sejak Valentine tahun ini adalah sama. Tidakkah itu memang benar-benar aneh, Shika? Mak-maksudku, aku bahkan tidak menyangka—"

"Menyangka apa?" putus Shikamaru. Ia menatap nanar posisi Sakura yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, seakan tengah menyalahkan dirinya seorang.

Bunyi getaran jendela oleh petir yang menyambar melambatkan alunan jam di pagi itu. Haruno Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke depan. "—semua yang sudah kuotopsi adalah kawan-kawan lamaku sendiri."

_Bang!_

Benturan ion-ion cahaya dan udara terdengar hingga ke dasar tanah. Memekikkan suara dan memberi efek tak mengenakkan. Lampu-lampu yang melekat di langit-langit sekejap mati dan hanya menyisakan dua sosok yang masih sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing. Si gadis makin berkelit dengan pikirannya. Menitikkan air mata dan mengibur diri dengan memeluknya. Shikamaru mendekati Sakura—sahabat masa kuliah yang paling memahaminya.

"Hei, bagaimana jika itu hanya kebetulan. _I mean, _kebetulan sering terjadi, bukan?" sanggah pria berdahi licin itu. Ia menilik wajah gadis di sampingnya dan hanya menggaruk tengkuk. "Kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk mengiburmu, kau tak perlu sungkan untuk memanggilku ataupun Temari, oke? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Inuzuka Kiba yang satu ini?" ujar Shikamaru sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura. Suhu tubuh si gadis terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. "Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm. Dia juga... kawan lamaku. Tapi, dia tidak seperti _mereka_. Dia baik, sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke."

"Naruto?" potong Shikamaru. Dahinya mengerut kasar.

"Oh, dia juga salah satu teman kecilku. Dulu, semenjak sekolah dasar hingga menengah atas, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah dua orang yang bisa kuajak bicara dengan... _normal._"

Pemuda itu menurunkan sudut bibirnya. "Normal, eh?"

"Dan—jika kau berkesimpulan semua korban tewas itu adalah sebuah _kebetulan_—Shika—kebetulan tidak terjadi secara beruntun selama sepuluh kali lebih!" tuntut si gadis sembari menegakkan kembali wajahnya, meski bekas air matanya terlihat lebih jelas. "Pas-pasti ada sesuatu. Aku yakin itu. A-aku—"

Kedua tangan pucat itu meremas sisi-sisi kepala miliknya. Ia kalut kala mengingat kembali bagaimana ia dengan cekatan, bahkan tanpa menunjukkan satu emosi sekali pun membedah, membuka, dan mengorak-arik organ-organ tubuh _mereka_—kawan-kawan lamanya yang telah tewas oleh berbagai kasus pembunuhan yang misterius. Bagai suatu kejahatan berencana yang terkirakan hanya berupa kasus pembunuhan biasa—berdasar pada waktu, lokasi, dan motif.

Namun, si gadis selalu merasakan keganjilan. Keganjilan aneh yang luput dari mata siapapun.

Semua adalah orang-orang yang dikenalinya. Semuanya—semua yang mati. Adalah mereka. Mereka. Mereka. _Mereka! _

(_the one who made you suffered_)

Kawan-kawan lamanya. Ya.

Dan, ia mendengar bisikan.

"Ah—"

"Ng? Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kaget begitu?"

_Ti-ti-tidak. Jangan sampai... Tidak... Tidak... Jangan. Tidak boleh..._

"Sa-kura? Kau oke?"

Suara Shikamaru terdengar pasif olehnya. Dengan terburu-buru, Sakura bangkit dari posisinya. Menggapai kemeja dan mantel musim dinginnya, beserta sebuah payung. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya, mengambil tas dan memasukkan dokumen-dokumen yang berantakan di atas meja ke dalam tas itu, kemudian menarik kunci apartemen. Tak peduli pada kondisi rambut dan wajahnya yang kusam selepas bangun pagi yang sudah terganggu.

"He-hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Shikamaru kebingungan. Ia telah berada di luar apartemen si gadis dan masih dibuat heran dengan kelakuan Sakura yang begitu tergesa-gesa. "Kenapa terburu-buru begitu, hei?"

Tangan Shikamaru menenangkan sikap Sakura yang cemas. Saat berbalik, yang terlihat oleh mata hazel Shikamaru adalah air mata. "Sakura?"

"Hanya tersisa dua orang, Shika. Tinggal tersisa dua orang. Kawan lama yang kukenal dan selalu bersamaku sejak sekolah dasar hingga menengah atas. Hanya dua lagi—tinggal _mereka!_"

"A-apa? Maksudmu siapa, Sakura?"

Air mata jatuh di ujung ekor mata hijaunya. Tidak secerah seperti biasanya. Tidak secerah dahulu. "_Mereka_—

—NARUTO DAN SASUKE!"

Percaya ataupun tidak percaya, Shikamaru Nara hanya membulatkan kedua matanya. Di saat yang tidak tepat—ah, mungkin sudah menjadi takdir—ponsel miliknya bergetar. Sesegera mungkin ia menjawab dan menerima panggilan darurat dari sang bos. "_Hai'. So-sou ka? Wakarimashita._"

"Shi-Shika?" tanya si gadis di balik kecemasannya.

"Sakura—seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Ia baru saja mengalami tabrakan dengan sebuah limo di perempatan Kurogane _Avenue_. Aku harus segera bergabung dengan kesatuan." ucapnya cepat. "_I'm sorry, _Sakura." Detik berikutnya, pria itu berlari. Menghilang di antara kabut dan hujan. Meninggalkan sang gadis seorang diri. Terkurung oleh sekelebat pikiran yang makin mengganggunya.

_Lagi-lagi. Lagi-lagi... Lagi..._

(_and, you just realized it, my love_)

(_you just realized it_)

_Siapa kau? Siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Perlihatkan dirimu! Kenapa kau membunuh mereka!_

Gadis itu terjatuh.

(_yet, you forgot me_)

(_you always forget me, my love_)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds, they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_**Confusing**__ what is real_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

_The lyric above is __**Crawling **__by __**Linkin Park.**_

**.**

**A/N :**

Mungkin akan banyak pertanyaan dari fic ini. Tapi silakan reader sekalian yang menebak bagaimana fic ini berjalan. Chapter 2 sudah jadi. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk diapdet. So, _mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **All hail to Kishimoto Masashi. _Just borrowed his great masterpiece' characters. Story and plotline are mine._

**Summary : **Kau tak pernah melihatku, sayang. Kau hanya mengingat mereka. Sebagian kecil dari masa lalu yang ingin kau lupakan. Kau—lupa padaku seorang. Tetapi, tak perlu bersedih, sayang. Akan kubuat kau ingat, hingga kau berkata. _"—semua yang sudah kuotopsi adalah kawan-kawan lamaku sendiri."_

**Warning : **AU, _mind trick, heavy dark theme, boring (perhaps), little bit NaruSaku-ish.  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**.**

_Visum et Repertum_

**by **ceruleanday

January, 2012

—_write things based on trace evidence. Never tell __**lies**__. _

**.**

_A fic of__** psychology**__**, horror, crime, mystery, **_and _**drama **_

(**Latin**—_Visum_ adalah melihat sesuai kenyataan et [dan] _Repertum_ ialah melaporkan)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two : **Controlling

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_For everything you said I would hear it. For every tears you made I would let it flow. For every smile you left I would—keep it forever._

_Everlasting._

**._  
><em>**

Jejak-jejak mobil membuat alur kasar di sepanjang jalan berbelok dan menikung pelataran Rumah Sakit Pusat Sendai. Meski hujan sedikit mereda, genangan air masih terlihat jelas. Bayangan awan dan langit yang bersedih terpantul melalui cermin hujan. Sepatu-sepatu licin telah terkena lumpur. Para pemilik sepatu berlari dengan sigap, seakan baru saja mendapat mangsa di pagi beranjak siang seperti saat ini. Mobil-mobil polisi berdengung saling beriringan bersama dengan mobil ambulans rumah sakit, layaknya kampanye masa pemilihan anggota parlemen. Paramedis berkumpul dan mengerumuni korban yang baru saja tiba.

Uzumaki Naruto. Dua puluh enam tahun. Berprofesi sebagai _stuntman _film-film _action_. Ditemukan tengah bersimbah darah tepat di perempatan Kurogane _Avenue_. Sebab kehilangan darah tercatat oleh kecelakaan limo milik seorang anggota parlemen Jepang sekaligus empunya museum lukis terbesar di Sendai.

Ruang Instalasi Gawat Darurat terisi, memberi warna merah pada lampu yang menggantung di pintunya, dan para pencari berita berusaha mendobrak blokade polisi. Berita cukup mudah tersebar, meski para aparat terlanjur menurunkan belasan bahkan puluhan kesatuannya. Apapun demi kepuasan publik dan jatuhnya imej seorang anggota parlemen yang terkenal dengan kekolotannya—_Danzou._

Lorong-lorong berbau densifektan terdengar bising sesaat. Lampu neon di langit-langit berkerlap-kerlip seperti bintang utara yang tersibak di langit Kutub. Pandangannya mengabur secara penuh, meski samar-samar aroma yang menyengat terasa menusuk indera penciumannya. Ia tahu ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah, tetapi keyakinannya pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu masih sangat jelas. Semuanya tergambar begitu apik di memorinya. Mulai di pagi yang dingin oleh hujan itu hingga...

...bekas-bekas jahitan yang bersarang di abdomennya.

Saatnya bagi para ahli bedah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ini. Satu dari saksi dan korban hidup yang masih tersisa. Asumsi sementara seorang gadis yang bekerja empat belas jam sehari di ruang otopsi Rumah Sakit Pusat Sendai.

Lampu itu tetap menunjukkan warna merah darah hingga dua setengah jam ke depan. Bising dan dengungan beberapa aparat yang siap siaga di lorong IGD memenuhi potret buram dari keheningan yang biasanya sering terjadi. Dan, di jam-jam yang akan datang, Uzumaki Naruto baru saja terbangun dari efek anestesi pasca operasi rekonstruksi tulang paha yang fraktur dan jahitan sana-sini di otot-ototnya.

Sang korban telah selamat dari maut dua kali.

Ia membuka mata biru cerah miliknya. Menilik langit-langit yang berwarna monokrom. Putih dan bersih. Ia masih merintih dan memejamkan mata berulang kali—berusaha meyakini dirinya bila ia telah berada di tempat yang aman dan tak ada lagi gangguan. Keras kepala. Itulah ia. Ia meneleng meski nyeri begitu terasa di tengkuknya dan menangkap pemandangan yang begitu berbeda. Sepi dan hening. Tak ada hujan maupun petir di luar sana. Semuanya telah kembali normal. Cuaca tak lagi bersedih. Hanya menampilkan sedikit warna keabuan di langit. Menoleh ke samping kanan, ia mendapatkan sebuket bunga lili yang masih baru. Ia—kembali terlelap.

Bunyi-bunyian sumbang menggaduh di luar sana. Keributan itu tak berlangsung lama. Beberapa detik dan dentuman pintu yang terbuka dengan tenaga super memerlihatkan sebuah sosok yang baru saja tiba. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia bahkan lupa harus bersikap tenang di depan pasien gawat yang baru saja mengalami operasi berjam-jam lamanya.

Haruno Sakura mengatur nafas sementara kedua tangannya yang masih gemetaran berusaha menutup grendel pintu kamar. Ia merapikan _coat _dan rambut panjangnya yang setengah basah. Wajahnya membeku dan lidahnya turut kelu. Ia tak yakin mampu berucap setelah ini. Langkahnya begitu berisik, tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Membuka-muka isi tasnya, ia meraih selembar amplop berwarna merah muda dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil samping ranjang pasien. Namun, desah nafasnya yang terlihat jelas bersama gurat kecemasan membuat si pasien terbangun dengan santai.

"Siapa?" tanyanya di antara lenguhan. "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"A-ah. I-ini aku, Naruto. Ini aku."

"Hmm? Siapa _'aku'_?"

"Sakura."

Seketika dan dalam sekejap mata, kedua mata yang masih terlihat memar itu membuka sempurna dan begitu lebar. Tanpa aba-aba, kepalanya pun ikut menoleh ke samping kanan—mengamati wajah pucat Haruno Sakura yang berusaha tersenyum ke arahnya. "Sa-Sa-Sa-SAKURA!"

Pemuda itu terbangun tanpa alih-alih—meski tubuhnya masih terasa sangat kaku pasca operasi, terlebih pada salah satu tungkainya. Dengan semangat bersama senyuman paling terlebar, ia mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya. Tangannya yang masih dibebat perban berusaha menggapai-gapai tubuh Sakura. Ia bagai baru saja dipertemukan dengan gadis yang dicintainya dari masa lalu. Dan, Haruno Sakura adalah benar cinta pertama Uzumaki Naruto, meski hingga sekarang tak pernah terbalaskan.

Pipi pemuda itu memerah seketika. "_Oh my Holly God! _Ap-apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Astaga! He-hei, lama sekali aku tak lagi melihatmu! Dan ti-tiba-tiba—_astaga! _Lihat dirimu sekarang. Aku sampai tak bisa mengenalimu! Aku seakan melihat orang lain, bahkan suaramu pun terdengar begitu berbeda! Kau—kau yakin kau tidak berbohong? Kau… benar-benar Sakura yang dulu itu, 'kan? Kau… _a-ha-ha-_wow…benar-benar Sakura yang _dulu, '_kan?" nada penuh ketidakyakinan terdengar di antara tawa dan seruan pemuda pirang itu. Di lain pihak, wajah Sakura terlihat menegang. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa menjawab semua keterkejutan Naruto akan perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada dirinya. Itu bukan respon terhadap kemarahan, melainkan lebih kepada… kekhawatiran.

Kedua alis Naruto sedikit bertemu. Ia tampak kebingungan. "A-ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu? A-ah! _I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, _Sakura! Mak-maksudku, ah—aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu—ah bukan! Aku hanya—_well_—terkejut saja melihat _wow—_lihat dirimu sekarang. Kau terlihat—" mata birunya memindai tiap jengkal dari postur tubuh Sakura. Tak terlewatkan sedikit pun. "—_you look so gorgeous now_. Dan… kau sudah membuang kacamata pantat botol itu. Haha. Waktu memang benar-benar misterius." Ia mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan kikikan.

Ia berucap tanpa karuan. Berceloteh tentang banyak hal mengenai masa lalu yang semakin membuat gadis itu tak mengerti. Sakura hanya diam mematung dan masih menampilkan wajah khawatir. Ia hanya membiarkan pemuda pirang itu berkata-kata sekehendak hatinya tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang dan akan terjadi pada_nya. _

Sudah cukup.

"Naruto."

"—dan kau tahu, dulu kau bahkan sering menangis di akhir mata pelajaran atletik. Si bodoh Jiroubo itu selalu saja—"

"Naruto…"

"—lalu, gadis jelek itu menarik rambut merah mudamu yang kupikir sangat-sangat-sangat eksotis! Tapi—"

Ia masih berujar tentang hal-hal di masa lalu. Dan…

"—_bum! _Aku pun menghajar pria menjijikkan itu, lalu-lalu—"

…semakin menjadi. Ia harus menghentikannya. Segera. Ia harus—membuatnya mendengar hal yang seharusnya ia ucapkan saat itu juga.

Ia harus… _memperingatkannya._

"Naruto! Hentikan!"

Suara miliknya mendengung dan menghentikan seluruh bebunyian yang terdengar statis di ruang sedikit gelap itu. Getaran suaranya terlihat di balik _plica vocalis-_nya. Ia nyaris menangis dan tubuhnya sudah basah oleh air. Ia tidak mau terlihat lebih basah lagi. Tidak untuk saat ini. Tangannya yang dingin dan pucat menyentuh bahu pemuda itu. Menyentuh dan memegangnya sebagai sandaran. Naruto merasakan tangan si gadis bervibrasi tak terkontrol, seperti baru saja terkena _frost bite_. Tapi, suhu di ruangan itu jauh lebih hangat dibanding suhu di luar sana. Adalah hal yang sangat tidak wajar jika gadis itu harus mengalami serangan dingin yang begitu luar biasa. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, membuat rambut-rambut miliknya berjatuhan membungkus seluruh wajah itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku—berkata yang kurang menyenangkan sepertinya. Apa—iya?" tutur Naruto setengah berbisik. Ia menatap sedih dan mengubah senyum yang selalu menggantung di ujung bibirnya. Ia menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas dari bebatan perban dan menyentuh pipi Sakura. Mengelusnya lembut. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" Ia kembali menggunakan sufiks yang dahulu selalu digunakannya. Dahulu sekali. Hanya membuat suasana kembali ke masa lalu. "Mm, aku hanya terlalu senang. _Well, _kita bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama. Ah, pasca kelulusan SMA, kurasa. Dan, tiba-tiba kau menghilang seakan tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengan_ku _dan yang lainnya. Tapi… lagi-lagi aku senang sekali. Aku bisa melihatmu... Ya."

Tangannya yang dingin menyentuh jemari berwarna tan milik Naruto. Tepat berada di pipinya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pias. Berusaha membalas sapaan hangat yang hanya bisa ditujukan Naruto kepadanya. Ia lalu menurunkan tangan itu kembali ke samping tubuhnya. Pandangan biru cerah Naruto sedang bertanya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku sudah meneriakimu tadi. Aku hanya… aku hanya tidak suka kejadian yang dulu harus—"

"_My mistakes, my mistakes. _Itu salahku, haha. Aku hanya kelewatan saja. Maafkan aku juga ya, Sakura-_chan_." ujarnya kembali penuh dengan cengiran. "Jadi… apa yang terjadi? Kau tiba-tiba muncul di saat kondisiku sedang _well—_ya seperti ini. _Hell, _padahal akan lebih baik jika kita bertemu setelah sekian lama di lapangan tempatku bekerja. Ah, aku sedang dalam proyek lho. Film terbaru yang baru-baru saja selesai pengambilan _scene _akhir. Aku di sana menggantikan peran si pahlawan. Haha. Kupikir, kau akan terkesima dengan penampilanku. Hihi."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Seorang pria berambut nanas yang membantu mengevakuasi dirimu dari TKP memberitahuku jika korban yang mengalami tabrakan adalah pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto." jawabnya. "Dan, segera saja aku ke mari untuk melihat keadaanmu. Lagipula, kau adalah satu di antara dua teman yang sangat baik denganku, Naruto. Tentu saja aku harus… menjengukmu."

Pemuda itu kembali menorehkan cengirannya. "Hehehe. Tapi, waktunya sangat tidak tepat, Sakura-_chan_. Lihat kondisiku. Aku benar-benar payah. Hahh… Padahal—"

Sakura menggeleng dan menyanggah sebelum pemuda itu melanjutkan. "Tidak, Naruto. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang sangat hebat? Mm, maksudku, kau benar-benar bisa membuktikan bahwa kau adalah _the true hero_. Iya, 'kan? Kau bisa selamat sampai sejauh ini dari maut. Kata dokter, luka-lukamu sangat parah dan lihat dirimu sekarang. Kau sudah menunjukkan padaku seberapa hebat dirimu."

"Khekhe. Kurasa kau memang benar, Sakura-_chan_. Mengingat aku adalah seorang _stuntman—"_ Naruto meletakkan satu lengan di belakang kepalanya dan bersandar santai. "—sesungguhnya aku adalah tokoh _hero-_nya, bukan? Sama seperti yang sudah kau katakan tadi. Aku menggantikan mereka yang seharusnya muncul sebagai pahlawan. Tetapi, kemampuan _action _mereka benar-benar payah. Makanya, meski harus beraksi di balik bayangan, kurasa aku tetaplah sosok _pahlawan _itu." tuturnya yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas. "Tapi, pada dasarnya, setiap hal yang telah kau lakukan selalu ada niat untuk mendapatkan imbalan yang setimpal. Meski lagi-lagi harus bekerja di balik bayangan ataupun layar dan apapaun namanya itu, terlalu munafik untuk tidak mengatakan _kita _menginginkan sesuatu. _Well! _Itu hanya asumsiku saja. Aku benar-benar menyukai profesiku ini kok. Jadi, jangan dipikirkan terlalu berlebihan ya. Hehe. Dan oh iya! Aku belum tahu pekerjaanmu, Sakura-_chan_. Karena kau dengan cepat bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai diriku dari seorang petugas keamanan yang apapun itu, apakah kau adalah… errmm… detektif? Ataukah polisi? Ataukah—"

Gadis itu mengembangkan senyumnya sekali lagi. "Aku seorang ahli forensik, Naruto. Dokter di bidang kematian yang fisiologis dan patologis, bahkan yang berhubungan dengan kriminalitas."

"Wow." respon Naruto cepat. "_You're so brilliant, _Sakura-_chan! _Hahaha!" Tak lama, ia terdiam. "Apa pekerjaanmu itu berkaitan dengan err—_dead body_?"

Sakura mengangguk sekali dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto. Ia tertawa pelan. "Kau takut mayat ya, Naruto?"

"He-hei! Hentikan mengacak rambutku! _Pfft_, iya iya. Bukannya dari dulu aku memang tidak suka melihat bangkai apapun itu jenisnya. Sudah bau dan _yaiks—_kau tahu maksudku. Ta-tapi—ah, bukan maksudku ingin menjelek-jelekkan profesimu. Tidak sama sekali."

"Hihi. Iya, aku tahu itu kok. Tidak semua orang bersedia dengan kerelaan hati memilih profesi ini meski titel yang diberikan di depan dan belakang nama kami terdengar sangat _wow—_seperti respon darimu tadi." jawab Sakura sembari menyisiri rambut miliknya dengan jemari-jemari pucatnya. Ia menggosok-gosok lengannya yang terasa dingin, meski tubuhnya telah terbungkus oleh _coat _tebal selutut berwarna pastel. Kembali, kekhawatiran itu muncul di benaknya. Seharusnya, ia tak perlu banyak berbasa-basi. Tidak perlu. Semestinya... semestinya... ia segera memperingati pemuda itu. Memperingatkan kepadanya mengenai asumsi-asumsi dan kejadian yang baginya saling berhubungan. Namun, suaranya terasa mencekat tiba-tiba. Ia hanya membuka-menutup bibirnya tanpa tahu harus berkata apa. Kebimbangan menggerus logikanya. Dan, gadis itu tampak semakin bingung. "Na-Naruto..."

"Hm, ya?" tanya si pirang. Kembali ia menoleh dan mamandangi gadis yang hanya berdiri statis di samping kanannya. Mata birunya menangkap hal yang sangat tidak biasa. Menyimpulkan jika gadis itu sedang ketakutan. Benar-benar ketakutan. "Kau... terlihat agak aneh, Sakura-_chan_. Apa kau... baik-baik saja?" Ia menarik tangan Sakura. Dan, menempelkan telapak tangan Sakura di dahinya. "Astaga, kau kedinginan. Ah, mau kunaikkan suhu ruangannya? Kurasa ada _remote-_nya di samping uhh—ranjangku ini."

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Aku baik, Naruto. Aku hanya... Aku datang ke sini—untuk melihat apakah kau baik-baik saja. Dan... ya, kau baik-baik saja. _Yokatta_." Ada keambiguan di antara ucapan Sakura. Ia mengamati intens wajah sahabat lamanya itu. Menundukkan kembali wajahnya dan bergerak refleks—memeluk pemuda itu. Melingkarkan kedua lengan miliknya di sekitar lingkar leher Naruto. Merasakan kehangatan yang selalu menguar dari tubuh pemuda periang itu. Berikutnya, ia hanya menangis.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Gomenna._ Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu cengeng. Padahal—aku sudah dua puluh lima tahun. Haha." ujar Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Ia akan melepaskan pelukannya, namun tangan bebas Naruto menahannya. "Na-Naruto?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sakura-_chan_? Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku? Apa... Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan yang kualami? Meski aku tidak sepintar dirimu atau pun... ya kau tahu itu, aku selalu tahu jika sesuatu hal yang buruk sedang terjadi padamu." tutur Naruto dengan sedikit menuntut. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura kembali menegang dan gemetar. Ia tak'kan melepas tangan miliknya sebelum gadis itu berbicara. Bahkan akan semakin mengeratkannya jika perlu. "Kumohon ceritakanlah padaku, Sakura-_chan._"

Helaan nafas terdengar. Tubuhnya telah normal. Ia tak lagi bergetar hebat. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, ia berujar. Berupaya mengendalikan situasi—seperti biasa. Meski demikian, ia masih takut membuka asumsi bodoh miliknya. Ia tak sepenuhnya percaya dengan kesimpulan sementara itu. Hanya serangkaian kekhawatiran yang berasal dari destruksi mental yang dipaparkan kepadanya selama berbulan-bulan lamanya ini. Tetapi tidak untuk tubuh-tubuh mati yang digenggamnya. Tidak.

Ia tidak mau hal yang sama berulang lagi. Tidak untuk Naruto. Dan... tidak untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ah, kau tahu siapa pelaku utama yang sudah menabrakmu pagi tadi?" Gadis itu bangkit dan menyelipkan anak-anak rambut di balik cuping telinga miliknya. "Dia adalah Danzou. Anggota parlemen yang saat ini tengah disibukkan dengan pengesahan Undang-Undang Anti Terorisme. Ia berasal dari partai yang sedang terkenal saat ini. Publik membicarakannya, bahkan... _hah, _ia dikatakan sebagai satu-satunya anggota parlemen yang sangat menginginkan UU Anti Terorisme itu segera disahkan. Terutama mengenai kesatuan polisi militer rahasia yang dibentuk oleh Perdana Menteri. Ia berharap kesatuan itu segera dihapus dan diganti secara strtuktural berdasarkan UU yang diajukannya. Plus, ia hanya seorang kakek tua yang pemarah dan culas. Tapi, ia sangat kaya, tentu. Ia memiliki setidaknya dua per tiga dari saham sebuah perusahaan minyak di Bahrain. Ia juga pemilik dari sebuah Museum Seni Rupa di Sendai."

Naruto mengangguk mahfum. Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Tapi, senyum itu tetap terpatri di wajahnya. Tak ada satu pun kecemasan terlihat di sana. "Jika yang kau khawatirkan sedari tadi ialah mengenai kakek tua bernama Danzou ini, kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_. Mungkin, orang ini sudah menabrak dan membuatku sampai seperti ini. _Jeez, _bahkan mungkin juga aku tidak akan bisa mengikuti _premiere _film-ku. Tapi... haha, jika benar yang kau khawatirkan mengenai akan bagaimana diriku kemudian bila kakek tua ini berusaha menutup mulutku dengan uangnya dan apapun itu, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan, Sakura-_chan_. Tidak ada."

"Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu menyanggah. "_Daijobu_. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kok. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku akan berkata jujur di pengadilan. Sungguh. Meski yah... aku akan—"

"Tidak! Bu-bukan itu, Naruto! Kau tidak tahu siapa Danzou ini. Ka-kau... bahkan tidak _pernah tahu _bahaya apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Kali ini kau mungkin hidup dan selamat. Tapi... tapi... aku hanya tidak ingin hal yang lebih buruk terjadi padamu!" teriak Sakura. Kali ini jauh lebih keras dibanding seruan yang pertama. "Semua... Semua... yang kukenal—semua yang ada di masa laluku—semua yang... yang... _hidup _akan mati. Dan aku tidak mau—aku tidak mau—"

"_Huussh. _Aku akan hidup, Sakura. Aku akan bertahan. Ingat, aku adalah seorang pahlawan di balik bayangan. Kalau pun di lain kesempatan aku akan jatuh, aku akan kembali bangkit di _scene _yang berikutnya. Dan begitu terus hingga layar menunjukkan kata _the end_. Sama seperti hidup, bukan?" ujar Naruto tenang. Raut wajahnya terlihat lebih menyejukkan. Bahkan, pengendali emosi saat ini adalah dirinya. "Kau harus yakin padaku, oke?" Cengiran kembali menyusuri garis senyumnya.

"Ka-kau tidak mengerti, Naruto." Gadis itu menggenggam jemarinya erat-erat. Ingin rasanya mengatakan hal yang ditakutinya. Ia terlalu takut dan begitu naïf. Hanya memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia terlalu takut kenyataan _itu _akan terulang lagi. Sebab, hal itu telah terjadi. Kesebelas tubuh mati kawan lamanya—ia tidak menginginkan jika Naruto menjadi tubuh keduabelas. Dan, tidak untuk tubuh yang ketigabelas.

Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya kebingungan. "Apa yang tidak kumengerti, Sakura-_chan_?"

(_you knew you can't runaway from me_)

(_not even from these men_)

(_never_)

_Berisik!_

"Jangan memaksaku untuk mengatakannya, Naruto."

Naruto semakin menyadari adanya ketidakberesan. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Meminta segala kejelasan. "Apa yang tidak kumengerti, Sakura? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan sejak awal?"

"Ja-jangan memaksaku... Ja-jangan..."

"SAKURA!"

Gadis itu terdesak. Terdesak dan semakin terdesak.

Ia telah mengatakannya.

"Mati! Semua... Semuanya akan mati!"

Ketegangan itu menjadi waktu yang kian melambat. Berhenti tepat di pendulumnya. Memberi keheningan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Langit-langit yang berwarna putih terlihat memerah oleh darah. Dan, genangannya mendasar membentuk lautan dalam yang tak bisa terukur.

"Semua kawan yang kukenal akan mati!"

_Maafkan aku, Naruto. Maafkan aku... Aku terlanjur..._

"_Go-gomen. Gomenna._"

Detik berikutnya, ruangan itu menyepi kembali. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak air yang basah oleh langit. Hujan turun menderas. Diikuti dengan lampu ruangan yang masih meredup. Gadis itu meninggalkan sejuta tanya untuk sang pemuda. Dalam jam-jam yang statis dan stagnan, Uzumaki Naruto hanya dibuat bimbang oleh pikirannya.

"Aku akan mati? Semua kawan yang dikenal oleh Sakura-_chan _akan mati? Jadi... itu yang ingin dikatakannya sejak awal ya?"

Kata-kata itu bukanlah kata-kata penutup yang ingin didengarnya. Tidak dari bibir seorang wanita yang dahulu hingga sekarang dicintainya. Tidak—sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitam.

Satu-satunya warna yang melambangkan segalanya di kala malam. Warna tergelap yang mengaburkan segala cahaya bahkan tanpa adanya kerlipan sinar kecil yang menyertai. Lampu-lampu jalan berfungsi sebagai penerang sementara. Absensi hujan saat itu berarti baik. Hanya, nyalakan anjing menjadi pertanda negatif yang tak mengenakkan. Menjadi satu-satunya suara di antara kesunyian malam.

Lorong-lorong rumah sakit telah begitu sepi. Di ujung koridor, tepat sebuah meja registrasi bersama sebuah televisi mini yang memberi warna buram dijaga ketat oleh seorang _ners _yang masih menyesap kopi hangatnya. Ia hanya seorang diri dan tampak tak begitu terpengaruh dengan desas-desus kengerian lorong rumah sakit di malam hari. Sudah menjadi kesehariannya menjalani rutinitas penjagaan meja registrasi hingga larut. Menunggu _shift _dan pulang ke rumahnya yang nyaman.

Derap langkah terdengar. Pelan dan teratur. Hembusan angin nakal terasa di tengkuk _ners _penjaga meja. Saat berbalik, yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah _badge _Kepolisian Sendai. Ia mengangguk dan memberi nomor kamar yang diminta orang itu. Tak peduli meski jam kunjungan pasien telah ditutup sejak tiga jam yang lalu, demi keperluan penyidikan, permintaan akan diperbolehkan. Terlebih jika yang meminta adalah pria ini.

_Room 261 A._

Gelap. _Pitch black._

Sosok yang berada di atas ranjang telah tertidur pulas. Bunyi _snoring _pelan tak menggema, hanya memberi efek suara di antara keheningan yang ada. Suhu ruangan terasa begitu hangat. Setidaknya, bisa menghilangkan efek dingin yang menempel di tubuh orang itu. Ia masuk tanpa meminta satu pencahayaan. Hanya gelap dan ia meraih sebuah kursi lipat. Meletakkannya tak jauh dari sisi ranjang. Mengamati dari balik kegelapan sosok yang masih tertidur.

Jika sosok itu benar-benar sudah tertidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah-tengah kegelapan, Sasuke? Berniat untuk menculikku, eh? Atau memandangi diriku yang sedang tertidur hingga pagi menjelang?"

Dengusan pelan terdengar. Cahaya yang terpantul dari neon-neon di luar bangunan rumah sakit sedikit menyinari tubuh bermateri itu. Ia tengah duduk sembari memangku dagu dengan buku-buku jemarinya. Rambut kehitamannya terlihat bagai siluet sayap _karasu _oleh hamburan sinar-sinar yang lebih kecil. Namun, matanya terlihat jauh lebih merah dari biasanya. Bagai darah yang jatuh menggantikan air mata.

"Hn. Lama tak bertemu. _Naruto_."

Ia menyeringai.

"Tsk."

Dan, ia tahu. Pertemuan itu bukan lah suatu kebetulan. Pertemuan pertama dari sebuah perpisahan yang sudah begitu lama.

(_remember, remember_)

(_each person will die. will die. soon or late_)

(_because... I control every person you know_)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming, confusing_

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending_

_**Controlling**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

_The lyric above is __**Crawling **__by __**Linkin Park.**_

**.**

**A/N : ** Huge thanks buat _embun pagi, mysticahime _dan _Ruru _atas apresiasinya terhadap fic ini. Seluruh komentar yang tertulis di kolom review semakin memotivasi saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Agak kecepetan ya apdetnya? _Well, _soalnya untuk beberapa minggu ini saya akan plesir ke luar kota; mengunjungi kakak saya yang habis melahirkan. Ah, akhirnya saya sudah punya ponakan. Namanya Danish. _You may call him Dan-kun. _=))

Masih pertanyaan yang sama, _mind to review?_


End file.
